Royal Conservatory
The Royal Conservatory of Karnaca is a building in Dishonored 2 located in Cyria GardensDeveloper Commentary – Royal Conservatory location, where the mission of the same name takes place. Either Corvo Attano or Emily Kaldwin must eliminate the Royal Curator and follower of Delilah Copperspoon, Breanna Ashworth.Gamescom 2016 History The Royal Conservatory is the fruit of a partnership between Gristol and Serkonos during the reigns of Emperor Euhorn Jacob Kaldwin and Duke Theodanis Abele. Construction started around 1813Corvo Attano commenting on the conservatory aboard the Dreadful Wale in the mission The Royal Conservatory and it was finally inaugurated in 1819.Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives The conservatory was dedicated by the Emperor in honor of his late wife, Beatrix Blayne Kaldwin, passed away the year before.The commemorative plaque in front of the conservatory. The conservatory showcases the studies of the Academy of Natural Philosophy but also the history of Karnaca. Notably in its collection are large stuffed and mechanized fauna and displays of Karnaca's mining industry. It became even more renown across the Empire when Breanna Ashworth became Curator, finding rare artifacts and oddities to display and even artwork of her own making.Proposal from Curator Haden As of 1852, it houses an exhibition on Esmond Roseburrow and the discovery of whale oil's energetic potential, which was cancelled after Ashworth closed the conservatory to the public on the pretense of mite infestation.Conservatory Closure Extended In truth, Ashworth used the place to house Delilah's reborn coven of witches. She also started working in secret with Kirin Jindosh on the Oraculum, a device which can manipulate the prophecies of the Sisters of the Oracular Order. This device is essential both to hide Delilah's plans from the Abbey of the Everyman, but also for her to create prophecies in her favor and spread her influence. ''Dishonored 2'' By the time of the Coup in Dunwall, Duke Luca Abele had Cyria Gardens and the Royal Conservatory locked down and patrolled by the Grand Guard. This odd behavior and the disappearance of Karnacans around the conservatory started spreading rumors. Meanwhile, the Royal Conservatory started falling in disrepair due to its mismanagement and the actions of the witches, who spread bloodfly nests across the building. Death of the Outsider After the fall of Delilah, a combined group of Warfare Overseers and Oracular Sisters have retaken the conservatory from the now powerless witches and have either captured or killed the witches inside. While the Overseers have started interrogating the witches, the Oracular Order has started searching for heretical documents and artifacts, including runes and bone charms. In addition, the Oraculum has been secured and the effects and aftermath of the witches' actions at the Conservatory have been or are being removed. As a result, the Conservatory is under cleanup and both Overseers and Oracular Sisters can be found roaming the hallways. The Conservatory and the nearby district are under lockdown, allowing the Abbey full control of the cleanup efforts. Trivia *Emily claims that she wanted to visit the Conservatory with Wyman. *A Sokolov Industries' wall of light can be found in a workshop on the 1st floor. Gallery ''Dishonored 2'' Royal Conservatory Facade Study.jpg|Facade study of the conservatory. Royal Conservartory Exterior Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the conservatory. RoyalConservatory.jpg|The Royal Conservatory. Conservatory1.png|The Royal Conservatory, alternate angle. StreetsofKarnacaD2.png|The entrance to the conservatory. Conservatory Commemorative Plaque.jpg|The commemorative plaque of the conservatory. RooftopConservatory.jpg|The Conservatory roof. Conservatory20.png|A dimly lit recreational area on the rooftop of the Conservatory. ConservatoryEntranceYard.jpg|The entrance yard. OtherConservatoryFrontYard.jpg|The yard in front of the main entrance. TortoiseWitch.png|A witch near one of the expositions. ConservatoryTortoise.jpg|The tortoise without the witches. EntranceRoomConservatory.jpg|The entrance room. ConservatoryBasement.jpg|The basement in which exhibitions are stored. Conservatory24.png|The quartermaster's office. ConservatoryBasementOther.jpg|Another part of the basement, bloodfly infested. BasementConservatory.jpg|The same basement part. Dishonored 2 Witches.png|Emily faces new witches in the basement. PAX Wolfhound.png|A witch glancing at a dead wolfhound in the conservatory basement. Conservatory2.png|A cooking area. Conservatory4.png|A recreational area. Conservatory7.png|A different recreational area. Conservatory8.png|A dead body found within the Conservatory. Conservatory10.png|A fireplace. ClassRoomConservatory.jpg|A teaching room in the conservatory. ConservatoryBloodflies.jpg|A bloodfly infested area on the higher floors. ConservatoryOwls.png|The main hall. Conservatory9.png|The main hall, different angle. MainRoomGroundConservatory.jpg|The main hall seen from the ground. ConservatoryOwl.png|Close-up of one of the owls in the main hall. Oraculum.jpg|The Oraculum. ConservatoryFormula.jpg|A room on the higher floors ConservatoryWitches.jpg|Witches chatting on a floor of the conservatory. ConservatoryWitch.jpg|One of the witches. GardenTubConservatory.jpg|A plant room near Breanna's office. Consevatory15.png|Breanna Ashworth's office. Ashworth's office.jpg|The picture wall in the office. BreannaLabConservatory.jpg|Breanna's lab above her office. ConservatoryLenses.png|The desk in the lab. Conservatory12.png|Another section of Breanna's lab. Conservatory29.png|The safe room which holds the Roseburrow Prototype. Roseburrow1.jpg|The Roseburrow Prototype. Conservatory26.png|A workshop in the Conservatory. Royal Conservatory Map.jpg|A map of the Royal Conservatory. Render of an owl.jpg|Render of an owl. ''Death of the Outsider'' ConservatoryEntrance.jpg|The main gate. ConservatoryEntrance2.jpg|The side fence. ConservatoryEntrance3.jpg|Window to the second floor. DotoConservatoryYard.jpg|The front courtyard. DotoConservatoryYard 2.jpg|The inner courtyard. DotoConservatoryLobby.jpg|The lobby. DotoConservatoryReception.jpg|The reception. DotoConservatoryGroundFloor2.jpg|On the first floor where many evidences are being examined. DotoConservatoryEvidence.jpg|An Overseer investigating. DotoConservatoryLivingQuarter.jpg|The living quarter along with various equipment. DotoConservatorySecondFloor.jpg|Balcony on the second floor. DotoConservatorySecondFloor5.jpg|Specimens on the wall. DotoConservatorySecondFloor2.jpg|The now locked-down second floor. DotoConservatorySecondFloor3.jpg|Another angle on the same second floor. DotoConservatoryUpper.jpg|Overlooking the main atrium. DotoConservatorySecurity.jpg|The security room. DotoConservatorySecurity2.jpg|The room holding the Roseburrow Prototype. DotoConservatoryOriculum.jpg|The Oraculum being examined by the Oracular Order. DotoConservatoryStudy5.jpg|The Overseers transcribing on what they have found. DotoConservatoryStudy4.jpg|Researching the Oraculum. DotoConservatoryStudy3.jpg|A bloodfly nest along with other evidences. DotoConservatoryStudy2.jpg|At the chemistry table. DotoConservatoryHall.jpg|The hall once used as a sleeping quarter of the Witches. DotoConservatoryAltar.jpg|Praying. DotoConservatoryBathroom.jpg|The overgrown bathroom with rune markings. DotoConservatoryAutopsy.jpg|The autopsy room which Brother Cadoza uses to examine the dead witches. DotoConservatoryAutopsy2.jpg|Different angle of the personal lab. DotoConservatoryStairs.jpg|An Oracular Sister guarding entrance to the terrace. DotoConservatoryStairs2.jpg|Stairs leading to Breana Ashworth's Office. DotoConservatoryEvidence3.jpg|Scattered evidences. DotoConservatoryEvidence2.jpg|Careful examination on the evidences. DotoConservatoryEvidence4.jpg|Various researches are being conducted. DotoConservatoryEvidence5.jpg|The broken elevator holding Sister Rosewyn's prophetic visions. DotoConservatoryWitchQuarter.jpg|The locked quarter which the Witches used as shelter. DotoConservatoryWitchQuarter3.jpg|The now abandoned quarter with a dead witch. DotoConservatoryWitchQuarter2.jpg|They have lived here for quite some time, until the Overseers came. DotoConservatoryBasementLift.jpg|The basement floor elevator. DotoConservatoryBasementBoilers.jpg|The boilers nearby. StolenArchiveCell.jpg|The last witch. DotoConservatoryBasement3.jpg|The basement which used to be the breeding ground for bloodflies and other heretic experiments. DotoConservatoryBasement4.jpg|Tortures are conducted here now. DotoConservatoryBasement5.jpg|Part of the basement has been blocked and cleaned up. DotoConservatoryBasement2.jpg|A silvergraph machine playing nearby. DotoConservatoryBasementStudy.jpg|A workbench under the basement. DotoConservatoryBasementStorage.jpg|An Overseer organizing the storage. DotoConservatoryBasement.jpg|Communicating among the Overseers. DotoConservatoryBasementOffice.jpg|The office underground. StolenArchiveSewer.jpg|The secret entrance which the smugglers use. DotoConservatoryRoof2.jpg|Broken skylight into the witch's quarter. DotoConservatoryRoof.jpg|Along the terrace. StolenArchiveMeeting.jpg|A corner where the Oracular Sisters are found meditating. DotoConservatoryMap.jpg|The map of the conservatory. References ru:Королевская консерватория zh:皇家美术馆 uk:Королівська консерваторія Category:Buildings Category:Dishonored 2 Locations Category:Death of the Outsider Locations Category:The Return of Daud Locations